


Good Vibes Only

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Shiro comes home early and is so pent up he can't even wait for Keith to get home.OR Shiro puts in a vibrator so Keith can feel it while he rides him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	Good Vibes Only

Shiro keyed into the room, tossing his uniform jacket onto the couch and loosening his collar. Keith wouldn't home for at least half an hour, but he was so pent up that he felt like he was about to shake out of his skin.

He walked into the bedroom and unbuttoned his shirt so fast he has to take a deep breath and slow down so he didn't send buttons flying across the room. He stripped out of his undershirt and pants as fast as he could manage, then turned to rummage in the bedside drawer until he found the vibrator with its tiny pink remote. 

He opened himself up slowly, until his cock was dripping onto his stomach. He panted, imagining Keith's face, walking in and finding him splayed out like this.

He slicked up the vibrator and slid it inside, inhaling sharply when it pressed against his prostate. He felt around the sheets for the remote and turned it on to a slow, steady rhythm, enough to rile him up but not enough to make himself come. 

He bit back a whimper and knotted his hands in the sheets to keep himself from touching his cock - he didn't want this to end too soon. 

He heard the door ding as the key code was punched in. "Shiro?" Keith's voice drifted in from the living room. 

Shiro swallowed. "In the bedroom."

"I thought today would never end -" Keith said, but then he froze in the doorway, staring at Shiro layed out for him on the bed, his cock red and dripping. "Oh Shiro," Keith said, slipping his uniform jacket off of his shoulders. "You couldn't wait for me, could you?"

Shiro shook his head and Keith smirked as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. "Ironic, since I remember you telling me something about "patience yields focus.'" He reached out to run his hands up Shiro's thighs.

Shiro let out a shaky laugh. "Are you going to make me wait?"

Keith's eyes smoldered as he spread Shiro's legs wider. "I don't think so," he said, leaning down and leaving a biting kiss on his inner thigh. He toyed with the end of the vibrator, making it press against his prostate. "Do you want me to take this out?"

Shiro bit back a moan and shook his head. "Do you want me to suck you off?" Keith asked. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." 

Shiro arched off the bed. "I want you to ride me."

Keith gave him a sharp smile and leaned forward. "I think I can do that," he said. 

He kissed Shiro, licking into his mouth and stealing his breath. Shiro fumbled for the lube, slicking up his metal fingers while Keith dropped his pants and boxers to the ground. 

Keith crawled into his lap and Shiro sat up, kissing along Keith's jaw and down his throat as he opened him up, maddeningly slow, so he could listen to Keith making the prettiest noises.

Suddenly Keith went quiet and Shiro pulled back, "Baby?"

Keith looked up with a wicked smirk, holding up the remote to the vibrator. Shiro's eyes went wide just as Keith pushed the button.

The vibrations slammed into him and Shiro moaned. "K-Keith…"

Keith shushed him, straddling his hips and pushing Shiro back onto the mattress. He slid down, taking Shiro inch by overwhelming inch, his mouth falling open in a silent "Oh."

"Fuck, Shiro - I can feel it."

"That's good, baby," he said, bucking his hips up.

"No, the vibrator - I can feel it."

"Fuck," Shiro whispered, propping himself up on one arm and pulling Keith down into a bruising kiss.

Keith rocked his hips down and Shiro whimpered into his mouth.

"Keith, I- I'm close."

Keith leaned back and Shiro stared up at all that pretty bare skin. He wrapped his hand around Keith's cock and Keith groaned.

"So pretty," he whispered, and Keith blushed the prettiest pink.

Keith's moans got louder and louder as Shiro's hand pumped faster and faster, twisting on the upstroke. Suddenly Keith leaned even further back, fucking into Shiro's fist. 

Shiro's breath hitched in his chest when he felt Keith's fingers trace along his balls, and then drift, down tugging the vibrator out and pushing it back in. Shiro's nerves lit up, and he arched off the bed. "K-Keith!" he groaned. Keith smiled down at him, turning up the vibrator again and Shiro whited out.

He came back to himself gradually to Keith sprawled across his chest. He smiled down at him fondly. "Hi, Handsome."

Shiro hummed as Keith brushed his bangs back. "I think you killed me."

Keith laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Did you…?" Shiro asked, blushing.

"Yeah," Keith smiled slyly. "Don't worry." He left a quick peck on Shiro's lips. "You were a little distracted."

Shiro hid his face in the crook of Keith's neck. "Keeeith."

Keith laughed softly & reached for Shiro's hand in the sheets, tangling their fingers together. "Shirooo..."

Shiro just nuzzled harder into Keith's neck, his cheeks burning. 

Keith kissed each of Shiro's fingers. "It was really good, Shiro. The vibrator... Really worked for me."

Shiro leaned back, eyebrow raised, and this time Keith blushed. "You liked it, huh?"

"Yeah," Keith said. "Plus seeing your eyes roll in the back of your head was pretty flattering."

"Keith!" Shiro squawked, pinching his ass. Keith laughed, his nose scrunching up adorably.

"You really are going to be the death of me," Shiro said, laughing along with Keith despite himself. 

Keith collapsed onto Shiro's chest, pillowing his cheek on Shiro's pec. "But what a way to go, right?"

"Yeah, baby," Shiro said, smiling as he ran his fingers through Keith's hair, curling it around his fingers. Keith sighed, going soft and pliant in his arms.

"I want to do that again," Keith mumbled into his skin.

"You might have to give me a minute," Shiro teased.

Keith snorted. "Not _now_. I need food first."

Shiro kissed the top of his head. "I think I can make that happen."

Keith nuzzled into Shiro's chest. "But not yet. Comfy."

"Whenever you want, baby." Shiro said, running his hand up and down Keith's back.

They dozed off in each other's arms, until they both woke up at 10 pm and Shiro made Keith a grilled cheese. 

It definitely wasn't the last time they used the vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twitter thread from a few months ago that I decided to clean up and post here! Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
